Love After Death
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Naru dies aft the 2 fight @ VOTE Kyuubi sends Naru back in time to an old friend who trains her & gets her in Akatsuki. Years pass & Naru grows more cold & bitter. Naru used to want happiness, now she wants death. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! FemNaru COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED: I changed the title, added some more, hopefully this made some of it clearer. **

**DISCIALMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARCTERS!** Though, if I or any other fanfic author did, Sakura would be dead and Naruto would be a girl, and she would be with either: Sasuke, Gaara, or Shika.

**Authors Note**: Hey guys, here is my new story! I started writting this before it lost in the poll choice. Well, only five chaps, one down.

**WARNING**: NARUTO IS A GIRL! SHE WENT TO THE DARK SIDE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Oh and lots of mention of sex.

**SUMMERY**: Naru dies after the 2nd fight at VOTE Kyuubi sends Naru back in time to an old friend of his who trains her and gets her in Akatsuki. Years pass and Naru grows more cold and bitter. Naru used to want happiness, now she wants death. Sasu changed in more ways than one, can he save her? Or fall deeper into darkness with her?

Words: 2, 451

Pages: 5

ENJOY!

**Love After Death**

**Chapter 1**

Three years had come and gone since I rescued and assisted in bringing Gaara back to life. A year since Uchiha and I had been meeting secretly.

I knew I was in love with him before he shoved a Chidori in the middle of my chest. Many others would let that love die or stop it completely.

I tried.

Trying never worked. I hated him for the betrayal, pain, and heartache he caused; but even after two in a half years I couldn't forget him.

Then I saw the bastard again. I hardened myself against him, he tried to break through every wall I had put between us, but it didn't work. Nothing seemed to work against him, did it?

No matter how emotionless he claimed to be, I saw the shock in his eyes; while my eyes were cold and cruel just like his. I had changed, I was no longer smiling for others—I didn't smile at all. I was closed off, letting no one in.

I had become him.

And what's more, is that he knew it; and he knew it was all because of him. Somehow that hurt him more than any physical wound ever could. I knew that he liked, maybe even loved, the old me. The me that was his opposite in every way.

Two years later, Itachi was dead and we met by pure chance. I was an ANBU then, hunting down info on Akatsuki.

I had to pass Valley of the End and he was there, sitting on Madara's head; watching the Valley. I didn't know what to do. His eyes soon found mine and we just stared at each other. He knew it was me, even with this mask on my face.

Sasuke then surprised me by patting a spot next to him. I surprised myself more by going and sitting next to him.

We sat in silence for a few hours, before I got up and went about my mission. That would be exactly what would happen whenever we met. Sometimes I would be sitting on the First Hokage's head—which meant that I was the first one there.

After a few months, he took of my mask and kissed me.

We were eighteen when he did a complete one eighty. Instead of silent sitting, kissing, or fucking, he _attacked _me.

I was close to Sannin level when I fought him. Ero-Sennin trained me to ANBU level before Akatsuki killed him. Baa-chan took it up and I soon became her second in command. I was lined up to be the next Hokage as well, before he attacked me.

All that training shot to hell when he attacked. I knew I wouldn't survive; I was already weakening. My charka and strength had been slowly being taken from me for a least the past four months.

I never showed _anything. _

Maybe if he knew this wouldn't have happened. Though, it's no use thinking of 'what if's' now.

"Why?" I growled as I dodged his word; his Chidori powered sword. There was no emotion showing on my face.

Uchiha didn't like that; he wanted to see some emotion. So, trying to get me to react to him, he slapped me. Did he think by pulling something Sakura did, that I would, in fact, react? I don't think so.

"Where's all that emotion you used to have? Where has all you're yelling gone? _Dobe_?"

My face was still blank as I showed nothing. "Teme!"

Sasuke chuckled. "That nickname no longer has any love behind it, _dobe_," then he paused, a smirk forming on his lips as he finally realized what really was happening. "Wait, you aren't playing, are you, _dobe_?"

I gripped my sword, powered by Wind, and attacked him.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan is only awakened by the death of your best friend. No, by _killing_ you best friend. I didn't do it then, but now I am!"

Because I had been weakened for at least four months, he beat me easily; though I had put up a hell of a fight.

"I figured that you would have been extremely harder to kill than Itachi. What happened to all those years you spent training to get me back? Guess you still are dead last."

I laughed coldly. "You're really going to kill me for power?"

Uchiha considered me, I saw lust flash through his eyes and I knew he was thinking about us having sex together.

"I'll admit, you're a good fuck, but compared to the Mangekyou Sharingan?" he paused as if considering what he was saying. "Not worth it."

The raven powered up his Chidori charged sword and stabbed me in the chest.

_Again, another fucking Chidori in the chest!_

"I knew you were a murderer Sasuke," I coughed up blood. "But you kill an innocent unborn child?"

I watched in satisfaction as horror and realization flashed and consumed his eyes. Then I saw something else in those onyx colored eyes. Confusion. I didn't want to admit that maybe Madara had put him under a Jutsu and he didn't know it; that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't aware that he was fighting me. I was distracted from those pitying thoughts that swayed in the bastard's favor.

A smirk graced my lips. "Remember this bastard, because I know I will."

**_Kit, hang on._**

I chuckled in my head. _I'd love to hang on and give this child life, but I can't. Too much pain and suffering. Can I selfishly bring a baby into a world that hates me? What would this mean for my child?_

Kyuubi growled. **_I didn't choose you because you are a coward and a weakling! Where is all that strength and courage that made me care for you?_**

I laughed bitterly. _She died when her best friend and love shoved a Chidori in her chest—the first time._

Kyuubi knew no matter what he did or said; it wouldn't work. My will had a whole lot to do with that. And I didn't feel like living and he knew it.

Kyuubi sighed. **_It seems I have no choice._**

It was a wonder that I could feel what happened. My nerves had died less than half a minute after Uchiha had stabbed me; and I couldn't feel anything or open my eyes.

But I felt Kyuubi's Charka spread all over my body and then everything went black.

When I woke, I was in a bed. I opened my eyes and immediately recognized the room I was in: it was my old apartment, the one that got destroyed after my sixteenth birthday.

I quickly looked at myself as I moved my arms and legs. My body was small, and knowing that I was small for my age didn't help me identify my current age.

I got up, put on some dark clothes; and left the apartment. Without the orange clothes no one knew who I was; which made me beyond glad that I had a few Ninja friends back them to buy me clothes. Well, most of the time when I couldn't find them, seeing as they were Ninja's and had to go on missions, so I did the only thing I could do—I stole them.

"Did you hear? The Uchiha's were massacred two days ago!"

"Did anyone survive?"

"Yes, young Sasuke-kun. He just woke up today."

"Who did it?"

"No one is saying. The Ninja's know, but they aren't telling anyone. My husband isn't saying anything either, no matter how much I ask him!"

"How old is the boy?"

"Eight I think."

_10 years into the past._

"Around my daughter's age, I believe."

A snort. "Please, Sasuke-kun is a Ninja and he won't want your non-ninja daughter. Ino-chan will be perfect for him."

"Sakura-chan will marry him!"

I left before the women came to blows. And I just walked, I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't seem to care. Before I knew it I was at the hospital. I went around to the side, to the garden where I saw that Uchiha trying to sneak out of his room.

He started to run off before he saw him. He stopped and stared.

In two seconds flat a nurse was rushing toward him, telling him he shouldn't have left his room! Because of that I didn't have time to compare the look he gave me to another one. But it was as if I saw fear in his eyes; fear and regret. OF course seeing as his whole Clan was just killed, I could understand where those emotions were coming; I definitely knew where the Nurse's came from. When she saw that he wasn't listening to her, she followed his glaze; and unfortunately, her eyes fell on me.

"Get out of here demon!" she snarled, grabbing Sasuke and holding him to her. Shouldn't she be shielding him from me, and not be making him a shield between the demon and her? "I know you're here to finish the job. No matter what the Hokage says, I _know_ you killed the Uchiha's."

I snorted and left, ignoring both of them. That was the only way to deal with Kyuubi haters.

I made my way to the house that I knew was mine. Well, it's mine since my parents were dead. It was the Namikaze Clan house; every Clan member died during the Third Great Shinobi War; leaving my dad alone. There weren't that many to being with though.

I made it to the gate, bit my thumb and made three waves over the lock: it opened.

I was expecting many things, but not _her._ She was as tall as me, and she kind of looked like me—except for the eyes, hair and expressions. Her hair was red, red as blood; and her eyes were orange. Somehow, then, I knew that those weren't her natural colors.

"I wondered what that disturbance was," she said softly, her voice not like a child's at all. "It was you leaping through time."

How did she know? No one else did, so how could she?

"I didn't even have to read your mind to know what you're thinking," she told me. "I am a half demon that knows Kyuubi; since we were children in fact."

She let me process this. That made her thousands of years old. How was it she was a child? Can she change shape as well as read minds?

"I can't change shape, only read minds. My father was the King of Demons long ago. A few generations back he had three Aunts. Some have called them Fate. They could travel though time. On was past, one was present, and one was future. I only got two of those powers. Later, I will tell you my whole story, but first tell me yours; daughter of Katrina's Minato."

I told her what she wanted to know, and she told me of her past. So many betrayals; she at least knew what I was going through.

We talked for a few days, and then she declared that she liked me. We then launched into training. In two years my body was back into normal—as normal as it would be for a child—and I was back at being ANBU level.

By the time I was twelve, I was an Akatsuki Spy. Madara loved me, he treated me like his own daughter. Yuzuki—Zuki for short—and Madara both trained me and spoiled me. Was like their daughter. At times I thought I thought I was.

When I was twelve, Zuki—the half demon girl—had a talk with the Hokage and I was passed as a Gennin. Sarutobi wanted me as a Ninja, plus he would do anything for her. She hated him, yet he wanted to be in her life. Seeing as how he was her grandfather; and that was why she hated him. He abandoned her grandmother and mother so he could then run off to marry Asuma's mother.

Her life was complicated and I really didn't want to know all the details; just the ones I did know were muy complicado.

My life (in Konoha) was a lie. I was Fox, Akatsuki member that replaced Orochimaru—who was a friend of mine this time around thanks to Zuki. I found out that she knew the Sannin, and her favorite was Orochimaru.

Akatsuki was my family. I found people who cared for me—for me. Not because of Kyuubi; though, the fact that I was a Jinchūriki fascinated them.

How many lies had I been told during my first life? How much had I lost because of those lies?

Akatsuki was looking for the Bjuu, but not to steal them—but to save them. Jinchūriki had two choices—get the demons out of their bodies (it caused death) or they could join Akatsuki and be free.

Gaara was my best friend and occasional lover. But we both knew that our friendship came first. We were friends first, members of Akatsuki second, and lovers third.

We only were intimate when we were extremely frustrated or angry. Well, when we were consumed completely by strong emotions. Fury, lust, sorrow—the list of emotions were endless.

We didn't have sex that much; I could count on one hand just how many times we did it.

No doubt I thought of comparing my two lovers. They were both good. The last time I fucked Gaara had to be when we turned sixteen. I went to see him a few days after his birthday .The Village Elders and the Sand people were being stupid again. When I saw him, he grabbed me and we disappeared. We ended up in his room, with me getting pounded into his bed.

Not that I complained.

Itachi, damn he was hot. He was persistent, trying to get me into his bed. I was fifteen when he got me drunk enough for me to sleep with him. I honestly didn't want anything to do with him really.

I didn't want anything to do Uchiha or his little brother.

That was why Team Seven's teamwork sucked. No one cared though. Though, sometimes I could have sworn that Sasuke would give me those weird looks.

Gennin…now this time it was better. I wasn't a helpless idiot. I was dead last, but it was because I never showed up to class. That was why Zuki had to get me passed; I was spending all my time with my new family. Why should I go near the asshole's who didn't care about me?

Though, like I said, this time it was different.

Here, let me tell you about it my life after death.

_To be continued...._


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT EDITED! RAW!**

**MOON SAYS**: Wow, this took a long time to get out; especially since last night I deviated from the chapter I had written out. I added a lot more--thanks to Neko and Zen, who made me think more about the 'building up my characters'. I DO DEVELOP THEM DEEPLY! But most of the time I think all of you can read my mind, so I don't include it and you have to ask me to get the info. New chap, hope you like it!

**Words**: 6, 357

**Pages**: 12

Enjoy!

**Love After Death**

**Chapter 2**

"Class, settle down, _now_. I gave the Team Assignments; now wait here for your senseis!" Iruka tried to be calm and hoped that they copied him, but it wasn't working.

"But Iruka-sensei!" a whiny female voice almost shouted. "Who is this Uzumaki? He never went to the Academy, so he shouldn't be graduating! Sasuke-kun and I are good without this Uzumaki."

I heard her spit out my name as if it was acid. How could Haruno _ever _think she was good? Did this child suffer from a disease that involves major delusion or something along those lines?

_**I could name quite a few things that she could have. Bitch syndrome, I-want-to-die disease, Stupid disease, and Naive Syndrome. The list is endless Kit.**_

I chuckled as I walked into the room and all eyes were on me.

Why wouldn't they look at me? I was hot, even at twelve, and everyone knew it. My blonde hair was streaked with red, was very noticeable. My sky blue eyes, even in my old life, were striking. Not to mention my clothes definitely drew much attention.

I had mesh under my shirt—black of course. I had boots on that were totally ninja appropriate, they even channeled Charka and had weapons hidden in them. My shirt was fishnet over a black tight shirt.

Did I mention that my fishnet/mesh were red, blood red? I kind of think that it was colored like all other fishnet and mesh clothes, but after so much blood, it just wouldn't wash out. I think…

"You know," I said in a silky, yet dangerous voice, as I walked up to Iruka's desk and sat the edge. "Usually the one who boots in his skill, when he should not, is always making up for something he is lacking and hiding."

I let them try to figure my words out, but they couldn't. Sasuke gave me a weird look though.

"But onto things _you _should know. Ninja are not loud, they do not boost, and they certainly aren't loud, obnoxious fan girls." I mocked her with a smirk.

All of the girls in the room, except for Hinata—who was looking astonished—had their faces grow red with rage. All, I seemed to have hit a nerve.

"What…are…you…saying?" Haruno asked through her teeth.

I smirked, like Itachi and Zuki's mixed together. "Exactly what I said, are you hard of hearing? You are not a real ninja; I bet you have no Ninja parents either."

"And that means what? Because I don't have ninja parents I can't be a ninja?"

I shook my head. "No, I know some pretty damn good ninja's that don't have ninja parents. But that isn't why you can't be one; you can't because all you think about is _Sasuke-kun_." I mocked and said his name in a sexy voice. "A real Kunoichi would be thinking of training and how to kick his ass. I bet you couldn't' beat a real Kunoichi in battle or in any forms a ninja uses."

Haruno screamed and launched herself at me. Before anyone could stop either of us, when she got close enough I kicked her in the middle of the chest. Not hard, I didn't want to put a hole in her chest…or did I?

She screamed in pain and flew back into the wall behind Shika—who was not sleeping—and crumpled to the ground.

"Taijutsu—failed," I commented in a bored voice.

Iruka ignored me and was by Haruno's side in a second. "Haruno?"

"She'll be out for a few hours…and if she doesn't wake up for three hours total that means she failed Genjutsu."

Iruka snapped his head back and looked at me. "When did you do Genjutsu?"

I smirked. "You didn't see me and you're a Chuunin?"

"That's because you didn't use hand signs." Uchiha said and I didn't even look at him, I _ignored_ him.

"Well, seeing as she sucks period, she'll be out for those three hours. I will get some peace and quiet for a few hours." I chuckled then frowned. "Unless the asshole doesn't get here; I bet he'll get here after she wakes up. If she wakes up before he gets here I'm going to kill him. I mean," I sighed and put my head to my head, "really, my poor head can't take the banshee."

A few chuckled, but the fan girl's glared at me. My eyes went to Hinata; someone who I know I can use. First I had to fix her confidence. Not to self, kill her dad later.

Iruka—who didn't know any Medic Jutsu and didn't want to piss me off (he got a warning from the Hokage not to do that)—dismissed us for lunch.

No one moved, except Kiba. He was walking toward me…wanting my attention. Damn his dog instincts and wanted Alpha females.

I ignored him, my eyes finally connected with Hinata's.

"Let's go," I told her softly and stated walking toward the door. She eeped and ran after me.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, you are Hinata Hyuuga." I bluntly said as we left the building.

"Pl-plea-ase to me-mee-t y-y-yo-u." she stuttered. We got passed the tree when i put my foot down.

"Hinata you are a powerful Hyuuga act like it."

When she started to talk, I stopped her.

"No more stuttering, if you can't talk without stuttering, then don't talk. And no more being weak." I added as an afterthought.

I watched her nod. "Good, now from now on you will meet me before you train with your team and after. I am going to make you strong, got it?"

I felt good, really, good. I hadn't felt his good sense…before I came back in time. Just seeing that look of steel come into her eyes, it made my heart rise. It was as if I was seeing my Hinata; and after what happened, I needed to see her.

"You are strong, a real Kunoichi Hinata, don't let anyone hold you back. Don't let anyone walk all over you." I instructed.

"Yes," she agreed, this time without stuttering.

I smirked. "Good, for the next hour we are training. Unlike my new sensei, yours will be on time."

~~LAD~~

I heard the banshee talk—nonsense as she was supposed to be telling us about herself. I don't know about anyone else, but I heard "I'm weak and want to die!" Who am I to deny her request?

The great 'Sasuke-kun' said everything I knew he would and this time I wondered if I could let him kill Itachi. That was still on the table.

I had Madara after all, so did I need another Sharingan? There was all that pushing Itachi did…would I hate it if he died?

Kakashi called me 'Blondie' and interrupted my thoughts. I had a few years to decide.

"I doubt, scarecrow, that this will matter when we are in a fight to the death." I replied offhandedly, my glaze went to the sky.

"You sure are stupid, baka." Haruno said haughtily. "We are Gennin; we don't get in life and death battles."

I looked to Kakashi who was almost glaring at Sakura. At least he recognized the stupidity in her.

"Can we just fail this naïve, weak, child so we can get on without death courting lives?"

Haruno looked outraged that I just blown off what she thought was smart, and that I insulted her. Kakashi looked curious and Uchiha looked…like his mask was up. He always put his mask up when something was going on that would make him feeling emotions or when he didn't trust himself to not show them. I wondered, was it what I said; or was it because he wanted to secretly kill her like I did?

I got up, walked over to the rail that Kaka sat on. I swung my legs over (his left side) and jumped over to the rail and jumped off.

Haruno screamed and ran over to the rail and peered over. Uchiha was next to her, and Kaka just turned to look down. He didn't look worried, but Sakura was trying to decide if she was happy that I died or not.

I was on the ground and I wondered whether I should walk, jump or disappear. In the end I disappeared.

The Hokage was surprised to see me leaning against the wall opposite of his desk.

"I want Haruno off my team. She isn't fit to be a ninja in the first place and if my team gets into a fight—she is dead, probably taking one or more of us with her." I informed him bluntly. "She is a liability."

He sighed and stroked his beard. "I can't, if I take her off I lose two votes on the Council. Not to mention all the problems the others will cause. Some will try to even use it against me, to try and get me out of office.

I snorted at him. "Always about what they want, not what's right? Did you tell Zuki that when you explained why you left your wife and child? Or was that what you said when you ordered the Uchiha's death? "

~~LAD~~

This time I wasn't an idiot. I got a bell, and gave it to Haruno—who totally didn't deserve it—but I only revealed it after she got tied to the post. Sweet revenge.

"Why did you only get one bell, Naruto? Why did you give it to the weakest length and not keep it?" Kakashi questioned me. "If you were going to give it away, why not give it to Sasuke?"

My eyes questioned his sanity and his mind. "I knew Uchiha would get one himself…and he did."

Was Kaka slipping? I understood him not noticing me, but Sasuke too? Maybe something was going on that I didn't know about. Hopefully I wasn't getting worked up over favoritism.

~~LAD~~

When the Demon Brothers attacked, I didn't freeze, instead Uchiha and I kicked ass. Just like old times.

I caught myself. No. This wasn't going to happen again. I couldn't let myself get caught up with him again. Not this time; I had learned my lesson the first time.

After kaka was done with them, I pulled out a scroll, flashed through hand seals. Zuki taught me how to imprint someone's knowledge onto a scroll. It was always safer to do this, because even if you went through their minds, or interrogated them there was always that chance that they could lie or not tell you what you wanted to know. This way, you got everything you wanted.

I did the dead, then I pulled out a mini scroll sword (my real ones was hidden) and killed them; and before Kaka could protest I summoned a Toad.

"Take these scrolls to Inoichi; if you can't find him give them to Ibiki."

~~LAD~~

Kaka knew by now he couldn't get any answers out of me, so he didn't even try. The first battle with Zabuza and his huge ass sword was very different than the first one. First off, I asked him detailed questions about his sword.

I love swords, especially special Ninja swords—Kisame told me a lot about them, and even helped me get some made for myself—and he was actually happy to answer them. I was happy—until Kaka attacked him for which both of us yelled at him for.

Battle went on, I went easy on him. And when Haku came, I was actually glad to see him alive. He would so not be dying this time around. I would make damn sure of it.

I eagerly waited for me to have that meeting with him again. But what was I going to say? Hey I don't want you two to do die, so don't fight me, please?

IN the end I just winged it.

"If you're looking to heal someone quickly," I told him softly as I jumped down next to Haku. To his credit, he didn't jump or react. "There is some Lilock, fifty feet to the east."

Haku looked me over. "You do not seem like you know herbs that well."

"And you look like a girl." I countered.

The girly boy in front of me chuckled. "Touché, tell me, how many have you healed with Lilock?"

I looked away, looking down at the herbs at our feet. "It works on me fine, but the last person I tried to heal died."

Haku nodded. "Lilock is a very good herb to heal with, but it's just as dangerous as poison."

"Strong willed people can beat the poison. Though, if the injury is bad and they are going in and out consciousness," I paused, thinking of my Hinata.

Hinata had been injured on a mission that she wasn't even supposed to go on, and she was so hurt that only Lilock could heal her. I was desperate. Hinata had become my best friend after Uchiha left. She knew everything about my life.

Everything.

When I started meeting him, she knew. She knew when we kissed, touched, fucked. And I knew when anything happened to her.

It was my fault that she was hurt. Tsunade had gotten suspicious of my missing hours. She knew missions didn't take that long. I was going to meet Sasuke when we were ambushed. She was with me because I needed a look out and time monitor.

My fault she got hurt, my fault she was going to die. So I had to save her: my precious person. Then she died because she was too weak to handle it.

Hinata, after I came back from my two in a half year training trip was like a mini Anko minus the sadistic nature (at least toward me).

Haku nudged me with his shoulder. I looked up, we were where I spotted the herb before.

I bent down and fingered the plant.

"She was my best friend, my most precious person in a life full of darkness. I tried to save her, but I gave it to her too late." My eyes became soft. "My judgment was clouded; I should have known better."

Haku put his hand on my shoulder. "You did what you thought you should have done. You tried to save a precious person; there is never anything wrong with that.

I snorted bitterly. "If I really cared for her, like I thought I did, I wouldn't have put her in that danger in the first place.

_It didn't help I was pregnant. Damn emotions!_

_**Kit**_, Kyuubi started, but he didn't want to add to the pain that he felt I was ignoring.

"You're stronger than you realize." Haku told me. "You are always strong fighting for your precious people."

I fully looked him in the eyes. I showed him my pain, unfiltered and he flinched and took a few steps back.

"I once thought that, but in the end, precious people only bring you pain."

_You should know, seeing as you died for your precious person; you made the ultimate sacrifice. _

"Tell me Haku," I whispered in his ear. "Do you want to save your master? If so, kill Gato before he betrays you. And...don't let the dogs hold him down."

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Come with me, please." His voice was calm, but deeper than deep down I heard this desperate tone.

I nodded and we disappeared in a whirl of Water.

~~LAD~~

I watched the battle on the bridge thought a clone, my real self was ripping two thugs to shreds—the ones who tried to kidnap the kid and his mom.

After they died, I pulled out a scroll and it held two swords.

See, I had two types of moods with my swords. One was where I kill everything ASAP, or I played around. The second was when I was serious. I used one sword when I fought with Uchiha before I died.

The first mode I used two swords; the second I used one. I was better with the one, but that didn't mean I couldn't kick as with two.

I was in a killing mood today.

Why?

I had become attached again. Within three days I had a new friend. I told myself, that this life would have no attachments. Yet, I had already two—not counting Akatsuki.

We had a plan, act like we were fighting until Gato showed up. Then we kill him and whoever he brings with him. I had no intention on letting Haku die.

Damn.

_**It's not so bad to be attached**_. Kyuubi assured me. _**You need at least a little attachment or you will fall too deep in the darkness. Do you want to be like Uchiha was?**_

I sighed and calmed myself down before I went to the bridge.

Sasuke was actually giving Haku a run for his money. Zabuza was doing good as well. It seemed I gave him good info.

I was just going to watch, until the banshee bitch, BB for short, saw me.

"Do something for once, you lazy slut!"

I flipped her the bird, and slipped into the mirrors.

I looked them over critically. "Nice form, and the texture looks good; charka evenly distributed."

Haku chuckled; "High praise coming from the Ice-hime herself."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Gato sent two to get the daughter as back up."

"It seems he is acting, how long?" Haku nodded as he asked.

I closed my eyes, and turned my back on them both. Using my Sage Charka—hidden carefully and using a cover Jutsu, I found them.

"Three minutes from the end of the bri—" I stopped when I heard Lighting. I froze, my body shaking in fear.

"Naru?" Haku called me.

I forced myself to move, but I can't. Kyuubi had to 'shock' me back up with his Charka; which I used to launch myself at Kaka. He just moved to kill Zabuza when I kicked him in the chest. His Jutsu glazed me, but it was enough. I went into shock (the medical kind).

I have been almost killed by a Chidori to the chest, and then I was killed by a Chidori powered sword to the chest. I think I am in title to have an irrational reaction to it.

Haku got me back into reality by trying to freeze me.

"Guess it's time, eh, brat?" Zabuza grinned cheekily.

He now knew my weakness. The others just thought Kaka fried my nerves for a second. Only the Demon of the Mist knew of my reaction; and this time around I knew I could trust him.

Zabuza and I killed Gato and his new minions in record time. Thirty mercenaries and a mob guy, we killed them in a one min flat. I got Gato's head and torso. Zabuza split him from top of head to the crutch.

There were six pieces. All in all, this trip to the wave was more fun than last time.

~~LAD~~

I didn't make a big scene when Gaara showed up, but this time we knew who each other were at first glance. I guess me being an idiot camouflaged being a Jinchūriki.

Every night, until he left after the Chuunin Exams, we met and talked. There was so much more to Gaara than I realized the first time around. He was who I should have ended up as. Just being with him and talking with him made me realize what I had done in my first life. I had tried to avoid the darkness. Being so optimistic, acting like I was happy, being loud, and just plain avoiding the darkness made me weak. No wonder Sasuke had dropped me; he had it right from the beginning. Only about the darkness though, maybe Kyuubi was right, you needed attachments to keep you grounded.

I now had Gaara to keep me grounded in reality. I would not sway, if I see the world the way it truly is, then I am stronger. My old life was like a Genjutsu I put myself in; it was lying to myself. Not this time, I will be true to myself. I will do what I was meant to do since I was born and became the Kyuubi Jinchūriki.

I would fall into the darkness.

Gaara…understood everything I told him. He knew I was from the future, I kept nothing from him; he became my Hinata. I told her everything in my old life; but this time I let her confide in me, became a rock for her; but this time I wouldn't let myself go deep enough—like last time. By the time the Chuunin Exams came around, I knew she would be able to carry her entire team the whole way. Besides Shika, Uchiha, and I, she was the strongest Gennin. And I had the feeling that she had that hero worship thing going on again; but this time I didn't care. When the time came, she would be a great addition to Akatsuki.

Gaara…another one I was becoming attached too; but with him I didn't care. I needed him and he needed me; we both needed an anchor to draw from.

We also didn't hide that we knew each other or that we were close. Actually we made certain everyone knew we were friends. The insane, homicidal, Jinchūriki, freak from Sand paired with the dark, powerful, unsociable, Jinchūriki from Konoha? Oh yeah, no one came near us.

On a good note, his siblings realized when I was near. I had tamed the monster to them; they cared for their brother, but fear is powerful and it can destroy many loving relationships.

We teamed up during the Second Stage of the Chuunin Exams; and I had a pleasant chat with Orochimaru.

See, I made sure that out of the three teams, two were out looking for scrolls; while one stayed and guarded camp. Sasuke and Sakura were Team One and stayed at camp; Gaara and I were Team Two—and we talked a bit with Maru-chan before he went and played with Uchiha—and Team Three (Kankuro and Temari searched for scrolls.

Orochimaru gave me his scroll, he didn't exactly need it since he was blowing his cover by going after Sasuke.

On the way back to camp (to watch the ending fight between Team One and Maru-chan, we ran into a Mist Team or was it a Rain team? I think it was the latter, anyway we killed them and took their scroll.

By the time we got back to camp, Sakura was unconscious, thank God. The first thing we noticed saw was a very long neck biting Sasuke's neck; though when it was over, we noticed BB. We realized that we didn't hear any screaming banshee's.

Quickly, once Maru-chan disappeared (like a second later), I went to my teammate's side and caught him as he fell. Gaara had gone to check on Haruno, though we were content with just leaving her there. I needed her to get in the finals. We decided we could always kill her during the attack.

As I checked the mini Uchiha, I noticed a look in his eyes. It was one that shouldn't have been there; one that I knew he didn't process the first time around, not until we were eighteen at least.

The look, it was always the look that he gave me after we had had sex. The one that told me that he wasn't as distant as he let on, that there was a deeper part to him that he only let me see. Trust. Something I knew that came hard to him, and the fact that he trusted me...combined with what else he had in that look always took my breath away.

No one would think he could feel those emotions; but just seeing them in his eyes showed me without a doubt that he could; and I always preferred not to hear words. Words were almost always lies; but the eyes do not lie and they mean so much more than meaningless words.

The sudden display of emotion in his eyes always took me by surprise; since he always had trouble fighting the mask and let them show. It was a soft, tender, gentle look that held so much madness behind them. This time the madness was barely noticeable, but the regret, lots of it, shown bright and clearly in the depths of his eyes.

No…it couldn't be. He couldn't have come back with me. Kyuubi's charka could only have taken his host back; since he had not only been weakening since he was sealed inside of me, but also because of the baby.

If it is him…what about the madness I saw before? It always seemed impossible to me that he did a complete one eighty and attacked me, after everything. I knew Sasuke better than anyone alive, even Itachi. I knew the man I had once loved inside and out; just like he knew everything about me. I had always thought we complete each other, like fire to water. We were complete opposites…and he felt off balanced with my change.

I did as well, but I knew this fit me better, maybe if I talked more, I hated being quiet. Some habits die hard. There were some changes that kind of made me feel like I wasn't myself…but no one cared. Even in my first life, I was always hurting myself for others. It seemed that I didn't kick that habit like I thought.

But I still didn't get it, how could Sasuke change like that? It had been just a few days since we had seen each other…maybe it was the darkness, the madness. Madara did tell us about the Uchiha Curse. Had everything caught up with him? Did his conflicting emotions become too much and created something that couldn't be controlled?

Did Sasuke not know who to direct his emotions toward? His rage, guilt, revenge, love, sadness, and the lust for power; did that combine with his curse and go wrong? I knew Uchiha was being torn up inside because of what he had did to Itachi, the brother who did love him, and had sacrificed everything for him. He was caught between his real self, and the Avenger.

The Avenger had wanted to kill Itachi, had wanted him to pay for all the pain he had caused, it had wanted power. The other side of him hated himself for killing Itachi, guilty that he had blamed his brother, sad at the death of the one who loved him (out of all his clan); and wanted revenge on Konoha.

But where did I play into all this? I knew where I was on the Avenger's side; he needed me for power. But what about the other one? Did that Sasuke love me; was that the one I saw when I looked into his eyes?

How could I not have seen this before? Did he not trust me enough to tell me, to confide in me? Or was he protecting me? Or was I wrong in my theory, and he really was just playing me. Was I still naïve, did I still want love from the one person who I thought I could never have it from, the first person to truly see me?

I didn't react on the outside, but my emotions inside were conflicted, just like the man I thought I loved.

I was naïve, Uchiha choose the darkness for a reason, and so did I. I hardened my heart then and there; and just as did that, he was out.

Maybe I was just blind, and saw what I wanted to see. Was the old Naruto still inside of me? The one who wanted Sasuke to love her, the one who was unrealistic, the one who refused to see the world the way it was and follow her destiny in the darkness?

~~LAD~~

The invasion went the same, except for the part where Gaara went mad and ran off to transform and wreak havoc before I stopped him. This time he didn't need someone to stop him. Instead, a few things happened differently, like Shika faked being asleep and didn't have to chase after an angst power driven teen—and I had a feeling the little lazy bastard was watching me, that he had been ever since my first appearance. Someone knocked Haruno out and Uchiha was fighting with Kaka. My bet is on Sasuke knocking BB out.

Since that moment in the Forest, when I hardened myself, I have been doubly ignoring him. I've thrown myself in Hinata's training, and ironically a few of the other Rookie Nine.

I, with the Sand Sibs, watched a Hokage level battle. With some chitchat with Maru-chan during it, more like me commentating with a few insults.

~~LAD~~

When Tsunade told me Uchiha had been kidnapped, well ran away, and I didn't react the way they wanted me too. They wanted me to be outraged, and they wanted me to bring him back as of yesterday. Those idiots still clung to who they wanted me to be; they wanted me to be that little bright eyed girl that only saw the light and I was through with that. I didn't want to sacrifice myself like I did last time.

_**And you aren't by trying to not form those painful bonds? **_

_Shut up! You may know what I feel, but you don't know what it _did_ to me! You may be in my mind, but I can hide things from even myself! Which means, you fucking Fox, that you can't feel them either._

Kyuubi was silent for a second. _**So this whole time, you've hidden the worst of the pain from yourself?**_

_Self preservation, does it ring a bell?_

I knew that was low, I knew that had crossed a line. I knew what really happened when Kyuubi attacked Konoha near my birth.

Madara wasn't as evil as everyone thought he was. Yes, he would do anything to accomplish his goal, but there were boundaries that he wouldn't cross. Boundaries that Zuki drew for him.

There is a such thing as the Demon World; and the Nine Demons that are sealed into hosts come from that world. Think of the Demon world as the Summoning World; because that is what it is. There are different parts to the Demon World, different areas that the creatures live in. The Toads live by themselves on a mountain; the Snakes live somewhere that Zuki won't tell me where.

The Nine Demons are the highest order in the Demon World; with the only one above them being the Royals. There are Nine Demon Lords, which can be considered the Council. After that, you have the Hunters, Warriors, then the Commoners, and lastly, the half-demons. Nothing was worse than a half-demon; not even the ones who had forsaken the ways of the Demon World; and everyone hated the Rogues with a passion. The Rogues are hunted down by the Demon Hunters. Zuki, if she even cared about the Demon World, would have been a Hunter.

Anyway, I went off track. Kyuubi loved his world; and it killed him when he was summoned and got stranded in the Human World. Technically he wasn't a Rogue, and Zuki's half sister made damn well sure that he wasn't branded as one either.

Kyuubi, like the other Eight Lords, got stranded here because of Human idiocy and their stupid wars.

Kyuubi always regretted what he did to me. All because he wanted to live, and Madara exploited that weakness.

I don't know every detail, and I don't want to know. But I knew after all the time Kyuubi spent with me, he had grown attached to me. IT made his prison bearable; but once he thought about all the shit I had been through because of what he had done, he felt like shit himself. That was his biggest regret; not that he killed a lot of people, but because of what he did to my life. An innocent child, one that Zuki, or Katrina, gave a lot up for.

To be honest, I was glad that my dad sealed Kyuubi into me. That one act made me so much stronger, inside and out. I couldn't imagine, well I could, what life would have been like had I grown up with a family. Even though at some level I crave it, I don't want it. My life, both of them, is fucked up; but I don't want it any other way.

_I'm sorry, that was very uncalled for. All you are trying to do is help me, and I keep pushing you away. _

_**You always do that. Every time someone tries to get close, you push them away. Did you think that was why you were alone? Even Sasuke tried to get close, and what did you do? No wonder he tried to kill you.**_

I thought about his words, and knew he was right. I would ignore anything anyone tried to do to get close to me; and then when I wondered why I was alone, I just said that no one wanted me. When in fact they did want me, but did I really want them? Was that why I kept pushing them away?

_**No, you want them; you just don't think that you deserve them. Some of that is my fault, because of what I did, what kind of life this made you have. But in a way you don't want them to get close so you don't have to get hurt. Is it because you can't stand pain at all?**_

_I can take anything anyone throws at me; as long as it isn't emotional. I can handle being tortured, broken limbs, and even death. But anything emotional? How are you supposed to deal with stuff like that? Why does it hurt worse than my arm being broken, or Ibiki taking a slice out of me, even when Sasuke killed me, I handled that pain. But the betrayal? _

I sighed and cut my thinking off. This was not a time to being second guessing, or creating more emotional baggage. This was my problem with my old life; I couldn't stand to live in reality. I knew I was going to have to deal with my emotional blocking out problem, but not right now.

A bird started chirping and my attention went to it. Animals were such simple creatures, never really caring about emotions beyond the simplest ones.

"Well, Naruto?" Tsunade voice sounded irritated with a hint of concern. She must have thought that I was trying to block out the Uchiha's betrayal. And in a way I was, just not this one—well, the old one contributed to the second betrayal that was my problem, but not this particular one. The one in my past, in my first life; sometimes it was hard to separate the two. Every now and then I will wake up and think I am back in my old life; but then the some illusion will creak and shatter.

I shrugged at her question. "It's his life; he can do what he wants with it. Isn't life riddled with _your _choices? If this is what he wants, who are we to say he can't it?"

I still went on the mission; but I wasn't fighting anyone, not even the sick bone guy. Why should I fight with people I've trained with? Though, I'd never really liked any of them. Especially that bitch, Tayuya.

I talked with the white haired Ninja—who was actually just two years older than me; yet he and the others looked much other—till Sasuke jumped out of the barrel. Which is something I still didn't get; why the hell a barrel? I left him there occupied with a clone.

I sat on Madara's hand and didn't feel comfortable. With the image of his finger on my ass, who would? And I actually knew the guy too, so I was really not in my comfort zone here.

Since the Uchiha had a talking deficiency, I spoke first. "Why?"

Uchiha snorted. "You wouldn't understand."

Oh the wrong thing to say; I laughed bitterly and gave him one of those emotionless glares of mine that unnerved him—which if he was from the future, it would. I mean the whole unbalance thing.

"I know all too well," I told him cryptically. "Plus, that wasn't what I was asking; but it doesn't matter what I was asking, just go. If you don't hurry the others will catch up and I don't want to explain why I let you go without us beating the hell out of each other. I mean, really, who wants to fight when it's fixing to rain?"

Sasuke looked at me like he wanted to say something…that something, from the look in his eyes, was sorry. His voice took on that tone as well as he started to say something, but he lost his courage and left.

When he was out of sight I pulled out my sword—the one I had made to look exactly like my old one. Except this one was much more powerful, seeing as it was created by the same woman who created the swords for the Seven Swordsman of the Mist: a demon Zuki knows.

Like all the other Swordsman of the Mist, the sword was a part of me. That was what a Demon sword was; it was made with your Charka. Zabuza used his, but not to its fullest potential. He was a Ninja Kenpachi, so to speak.

It was all too easy to kill the Sound Five, or what was left of the before the Sand Siblings arrived. To cover myself, I killed the guy I was supposed to be fighting last: the bone guy's whose name I could never remember; then I put a sleep Jutsu on myself.

Hiding was all too easy.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

~~~NOT EDITED!~~~

**MOON SAYS:** Sorry it took so long, I just lost the will to write...but hey, three down, two to go! I do not know how long my other stories are...but Hero or Monster? Will be finished will I have enough reviews. The 2nd and final chapter is done, I'm just waiting on readers.

**Pages**: 10

**Words**: 4, 686

**Enjoy!**

**Love After Death**

**Chapter 3**

It was March; two months after Gaara turned sixteen. I had spent a few months with him during my two and half year training trip with that Frog idiot. Well, he _thinks_ I spent with him. Asshat was so stupid, I left I don't know how many times to go play with Akatsuki.

So much happened during those years though…

For one, my status went up in Akatsuki, my new family. I worked secretly with Orochimaru to further the time on his mind transfer Jutsu thingie by trying to add Seals to it. You wouldn't believe the shit that we came up with. Some of it amazed me, some scarred me for life. I mean, if fat naked man popped out of one of your seals wouldn't you be scarred too?

Kisame practiced swords with me; I got so much better! I wasn't a master yet, but I was damn near close.

Though, it seemed that things in this timeline are continuingly to be different than my first one. I didn't met Sasuke (with Sai in toe) until three weeks after I turned seventeen. I liked Sai, he knew what it meant to be a Tool; but unlike me, he hadn't found his way out. His abilities were unique; I'd like to think that he and Deidara would get along famously.

But the thing to talk about first is Gaara. This time around, not everything was as it appeared. Gaara didn't die for one. And Two, I got to kill a lifetime annoyance. Three, I had a good talk with an old friend of mine for a few hours uninterrupted; without the slight worry that I needed to hurry, or that I made a mistake and the perv would catch on to me.

My new life is confusing, isn't it? Well, let me break it down and start with what happened earlier.

Jiraiya, pervert extraordinaire, Toad Sage, Super Pervert, made me his Sage apprentice. So for over two years, I trained to be a fully fledged Toad Sage. Two weeks and I had it; but the rest of the time was perfecting and making me stronger.

Of course I did hear about that prophecy. Oh boy, if only they knew that both of the 'children' in the prophecy were on the same side. If only they knew we were going to destroy the world.

Oh, what fun!

Though, Madara did tell me about that whole Moon plan shit…let's just say I didn't like it. And when I don't like someone he does, I go to my girl, Zuki, and he crumbles like stone under baa-chan's fist. Course, it's a little harder to manipulate Zuki, but after going through a few people it works. Sometimes it's Itachi, other times it may Sasori; but mostly I think it's either Nagato's girl or Madara.

So, I'm going to continue with the tale. It seems I am getting sidetracked easily.

My little training trip came to an end, and we ended up back in Konoha. I ignored most of the idle chit chat; and why shouldn't I? I had heard it before, and I didn't pay attention then, so why should I now? I could probably kick all their asses before they knew what hit them.

But I couldn't do that; it was times like that where I wish I could blow my cover and kill some people. This was not the time, alas.

"Naruto, why are you so quiet?" BB asked, with something in her tone that I did not like.

In response, I rolled my eyes and continue to stare out the window and ignore them. They weren't worth my time. Never was, and never would be.

"She's just mad because I took away her Gaara-chan."

_Fucking bastard! Just wait…I can't wait until Pein faces him down and calls me before he kills him; then the saying payback is a bitch will never be truer._

And I was pissed off about that. Gaara and I had two plushies. One was our demon; and the other was of us. He had a Naru-chan and I had a Gaara-chan. That old fucker took my Gaara-chan!

I growled in response to his words. "Don't make me tell Baa-chan how much you tortured me; and how you lied and covered it up calling it 'training,' idiot, as if someone was that stupid." I rolled my eyes and did air quotes when I said training.

He flinched at my words, and I went on. That bastard has dug his hole, now he had to lie in it. Eight feet, I would say. "Or," I smirked and he gulped, "how you corrupted me with your pervertness."

I watched the vein twitch, and then she attacked him and I laughed evilly.

I'd been torturing him for two and half years; either doing it myself, or telling him Temari and Mama Toad.

That poor old man…I guessed I could let up on him and not tell anyone that the new Icha Icha I wrote…with Gaara's help of course. And that one time with Itachi…though I do want to forget it.

When Baa-chan was done, she announced we were taking an elevation to see where we were after two years. What they didn't, and would never know, was exactly how powerful I was. Even when I was killing them, they still wouldn't know. Hell, even _I_ didn't know.

I know when we destroyed Konoha; I would give her and a few others the chance to join us.

Shika, Hinata, and Neji would turn and join me I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt; but Baa-chan? I wasn't so sure. If she denied, I wonder if I could kill her? In both lifetimes she cared for him, and I for her. Because she loved me, for that reason alone, I wouldn't let her die. Even if she didn't join Akatsuki. When the time came, I guess I'd find out where her loyalties really lie.

Now, I had a different situation.

Thinking back to my first life, a second bell test was going to happen. Last time I gave a bell to Haruno. I wonder if she was still as weak as before. Both Haruno's were weak as hell…hmm…it would be better if she was dead in the long run. If she wasn't, she was going to continue to be a pain in my ass.

I mean, if she found out that was with the evil people, she would _try_ to hunt me down with all her self righteous bullshit, and again, _try _to kill me. I bet if she met up with Sasuke again, she'd try the same thing. And that would be a real pain in my ass.

So, I needed kill her _before_ it came to that point. I guess…that means that I'll just have to be creative with her death. That just means it will be fun. Hmm…if I planned this out good, I could end up with a follower…

My death plan musings were interrupted as we made our way to the Training Ground Seven, memories threaten to take over, like they always did, but I shoved their asses down. I focused on the _now_; and there wasn't a time this time.

Interesting…

"You two read?" Kaka asked as he got into a stance.

"No perverted book?" Haruno pointedly asked as she put her gloves on.

_My_ gloves were already on. Kid gloves, that is. There was no way I was going all out on him. I didn't want to kill him now; I mean if I came at him with Kage level strength…

Training with Dara-chan, Maru-chan, my Akatsuki family, my past, not to mention Jiraiya; it was a no brainer that I was on Kage level already. I mean seriously, I was let's see, eighteen plus sixteen minus eight…that would make me twenty seven ish.

Damn, I was just as old as Kaka. Itachi was younger than me…that is, if he lived.

Kaka gave us a grin and pulled his headband above his left eye.

The Sharingan. Damn it, I hated that thing with a passion. It seemed no matter where I went; I still was surrounded by that damn thing. That and if the person had strong enough eyes, they could control me through Kyuubi being controlled with it. If that makes sense.

"Pulling out the big guns, eh, Sensei?" Haruno commented as she got into position as well.

I closed my eyes and untied my headband. I then made it cover my eyes. There was no way that bastard could win now. I wasn't going to take a chance that he would accidently discover exactly how much power he had over me. No one knew besides Dara-chan and maybe Sasuke…that is if he looked further into the whole banishing Kyuubi when we met after Orochimaru and I almost went all out in my first life.

"Naruto?" Kaka started. "Why are you covering your eyes?"

I shifted into the stance of my anti Sharingan Taijutsu style. "I'm fighting your Sharingan," my voice had a 'no shit Sherlock' tone to it.

There was a big reason why I was never letting those cursed eyes near mine; besides the whole it could control Kyuubi and me. One look and Kyuubi would go crazy, and it would take all of my control to not let Kyuubi out, that I wouldn't be paying attention to what I was doing outside. And I would slip and people would find out who I really was.

"I hate the Sharingan, Kaka." I revealed to him. It was just a tiny bit of info, but to him it was the world. He thought I was finally trusting him.

As if.

"GO!"

I was behind him before he knew it. I went to sweep his legs from under him, but he jumped, just liked I'd planned. I moved my leg as if I was still sweeping, but changed at the last second and kicked him in the chest.

I sent him flying toward Haruno, who attacked him as well.

But the bastard wasn't making it easy for me; he used that substitution shit and appeared behind me. I dodged right before heard something about a thousand years of death. That wasn't a Jutsu or a Taijutsu move; so he was faking me out or just fucking messing with me.

I heard Haruno yelling at him for being a pervert; so that fucker was fucking with me, eh? The super pervert was laughing his ass off over to my right—I flicked him off.

"That wasn't lady like Naru."

"Go fuck yourself, old man."

If I continued to indulge him, he'd probably die because Tsunade would deem his responses too perverted and unprofessional and kill him. That and he would be responsible for what I said as well, he was already going to get hell for the 'go fuck yourself' thing I said.

So, with that said, I jumped high into the tree above me. Haruno continued to yell at Kaka like an idiot; proving that both of them were morons.

Sigh.

_She hasn't changed at all. I bet as soon as we come in contact with Uchiha she'll try to jump his dick or something._

Kyuubi chuckled. **Heehee, if she touches your Uchiha kill her.**

At first I didn't notice that possessive tint added in, but when I did it was too late.

_I plan on killing her...I just don't know _when_._

**So he is **_**your**_** Uchiha.**

What? It dawned on me then that I had overlooked it. It was too late when I did realize what he had said. Now, he was under the false impression that I wanted to off her because she was dying to fuck and take my Sasuke form me.

Sigh, all this crap was going to complicated and it made my head hurt.

_Kuso, just drop it. I am so not in the mood for this._ I tried thought to him.

I refocused on reality. The two seconds I summoned clones and launched a Jutsu on each side of him (front, right side, and left side).

"Kagemane no Jutsu," the front clone called out.

"Futon: Shimasu no Jutsu," the left side clone softly called.

"Futon: Bakuha **Katta no Jutsu," the right side called out in whisper.**

I would have killed him, had Tsunade and Jiraiya not grabbed my clones when they three each into a tree, in opposite direction of course. That was when they realized that they were all clones; obviously none of them had all of my power. Together they had maybe fifty or sixty percent. Enough to kill him; which damn, it didn't work!

**You didn't expect it to anyway…**

_So, it doesn't mean that I'm not upset that it didn't._

Haruno, seeing her Master attack me, went after the one who held Kaka's Shadow. It disappeared as well. Kaka threw off the one on his back, the one that was making sure that he couldn't get out of the Shadow Jutsu.

Now that all my clones were gone, I jumped down and landed about ten feet behind Kaka. He froze; I smelt the terror and fear coming off of him. So he was scared of me now, eh?

Tsunade rounded on me; "What the hell were you thinking? You would have killed him had we not steeped in!"

I tilted my head, "So? The rules he gave us as Gennin and now were to come at him with the intent to kill. I did what he told me to do."

Jiraiya didn't say anything. He just looked at me thoughtfully. I knew if I continued to slip, he would figure it out. After all, didn't he live through the whole Maru-chan thing? He knew what signs to look for after all. Now, I had to be even more careful or he would figure me out.

Tsunade didn't say anything because a hawk went straight to her. The note attacked was quickly read. It caused her to pale.

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped."

I hid my smirk, one, there was no way that Gaara would let anyone kidnap him…he wasn't a kid anyway so how could he be 'kidnapped?' Anyway, since no one could kidnap him, that only meant that it was time.

"By Akatsuki, correct," I asked, causing her to widen her eyes with surprise. Then she came to the conclusion that Ero-Sennin had told me.

"Yes; you and Team Kakashi are going to Suna and help retrieve him."

~LAD~

I truly learned patience during this bloody mission. I wanted to see Sasori and Deidara so bad! It had been so long since I had seen my big brothers!

And Sasori, despite the whole puppet thing, was kind of hot. I think we almost slept together one time, but then we found it that it was too weird between us, so we didn't try anything else.

Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like Gaara…

Anyway, I waited and waited until we ended up at the Akatsuki base. Damn Itachi! That fucker tried to get me to have sex with him during a Genjutsu…fucker…wait till I tell Kisame on his ass! You want to take about taking Big Brother to the next level? Anyone and I mean anyone that looked at me he scared them off. I remember a guy was hitting on me, when Kisame went to get lunch and he ended up getting his balls chopped off!

I'm not sure how to respond to that, even now, a few years later.

When we got into the cave, the old lady wanted to fight with Sasori. Fuck that.

I took charge, and went into a little 'rage' when I saw them sitting on Gaara. Actually, if I'm not mistaken, Gaara had been sedated so he looked like he was dead. And they weren't actually sitting on him…I hope.

"Old lady and Haruno take on the blond dude; Kaka and I will take on the puppet."

The old lady started to argue with me, but with a little dose of my killer intent she stopped.

"I want to take him on, and if you get in my way I will kill you." I said it low enough that only she could hear me, well her and Sasori. That man, or puppet, had excellent hearing.

The old lady nodded her head and turned to her right and made Haruno and her go after Deidara who was flying off.

When they left I sighed and sat down.

"I hate that old lady," I told Sasori with my eyes closed.

"At least she isn't your grandmother." The giant puppet chuckled.

I shuddered, "if she was, I'd kill her in a heartbeat…" I paused and grinned evilly, "_before_ her next heartbeat."

That got Sasori into a bigger laugh. "I bet you would. Kisame and Hidan have been around you entirely too much."

Kakashi's eye grew big at our conversation. Well…I guess this was the perfect time to kill him.

I started going through my pouch looking for a vial, one that held poison I had gotten from big brother puppet.

I found it, and looked straight at Sasori, who I knew was looking at me curiously.

"Get out here and give me one of your weapons." I commanded and he laughed to himself as he did as I asked.

Kakashi was baffled at what was going on. "Naruto? What's going on?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "What does it look like, a tea party?"

That stopped Sasori in his tracks. "Wasn't there a song about a tea party? A bloody one?"

I thought about it. "Yeah, it was some type of bloody emo shit," I tried really hard to think about it…the band had an X in the name. I growled in frustration. "The title was _Tea Party with Zombies_; I can't remember the artist."

He tossed me a kunai and I noticed he already had poison on it, and I gave him a smile. This meant I could keep mine and I didn't have to go make more.

It didn't even take me three seconds to kill Kakashi; and before half a minute was up, I had made his body look like it had gone through a battle with a puppet user.

Fun.

So is spent the next couple of hours until Deidara came back and talked like old times. It had been forever since the three of us, let alone me and anyone one of them, talked for longer than a minute. When Deidara came back we had like half an hour before the other two came after us.

I messed up my clothes to make it look like I had been in battle myself; both of those fools had fun helping. I didn't need to fake wounds because it was useless because I healed so fast.

I stopped before I left with Gaara over my shoulder. "Sasori," I called and he stopped in his tracks.

He tilted his head, waiting for me to say something.

"We have to get info on Orochimaru; those idiots want Uchiha JR back." A red eyebrow was raised, I nodded, understanding. "I haven't seen or talked to him in a few months, six at the most. And they are going to be watching me like a hawk."

My Sasori understood. Even though he hated Maru-chan, didn't mean that he had forbidden me from seeing him.

"I have a spy meeting me in less than a week at the Bridge of Heaven and Earth."

I nodded and smiled and ran back toward both of them. I may be cold, dark, and kind of unemotional, but that didn't mean that I didn't love those who were my family.

We hugged and promised to see each other soon or at least write.

I put a weightless Jutsu on Gaara, not that I couldn't carry him, they just didn't need to know that I could. I found the other two waiting for me in a clearing; the old lady died trying to bring him back to life. Of course it didn't work, Gaara wasn't dead. I threw in some of my charka to 'wake' Gaara up from the drink he took that imitated death.

We both were not moved by the welcome he got from his Village. A little too late.

~LAD~

Then there was the whole battle with Orochimaru thing to do. I honestly didn't know what to do.

Instead, I didn't have to do anything.

I even got Sai to join me! Of course, I don't think he knows I'm with Akatsuki. But I made him a deal, if he didn't say anything about me or spilled any secrets he found out about me on this trip; I would take that damn seal off his tongue.

It really helped to be a Seal Mistress.

I remember taking on Maru-chan, we were actually playing around; mock fighting if you will. The others didn't know that. It basically played out the same, except I didn't transform.

After that, we tracked Sai and the 'evil people' to their lair. We explored and I got lost. To be honest, I knew all Maru-chan's other hide out's perfectly well…just not this one. I hadn't made it to this one yet.

I heard an explosion and figured that was Sai trying to 'fix' the bond between me and Sasuke.

It seemed that even though I didn't make a big deal out of it this time, Haruno did, that he figured I'd want that bond repaired.

It seems that no one knew just how Uchiha left the Village. They didn't know that I let him go…oh well.

When I came into the light, everyone was in the same positions.

Then a light bulb went off in my head.

I COULD KILL HARUNO HERE!

So when I walked up to her, I stopped at her side, my face and mind deep in thought. I totally didn't hear Sasuke talking to me. I did start muttering though.

"Make it look like he did it…cut off her head and dispose of it, making it look like he _ate_ it…"

Sakura ended up hitting me on the arm, and I glared at her and she backed up.

"What is your problem?" my voice was deathly calm, but she saw death in my eyes.

"I didn't think you a spacing out kind of moron, dobe." A deep male voice stated.

I turned to my left and saw him; again I tilted my head.

"I didn't think you were unnoticeable, but hey, we all have crosses we must bare." I told him before I turned back to look at Sakura.

How could I kill her?

I heard him growl and I continued to ignore him.

Sakura just had to ruin the silence.

"Sasuke-kun! Please come back with us!" she was begging him. "I love you, please come home."

It annoyed me, I knew it. She was so going to try and get in his pants.

**He is your Uchiha…now defend your mate!**

I closed my eyes and stuck my hands out in front of me. I counted out loud until ten; raising a finger each time I passed a number.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with annoyance. "Are you done being an idiot? Why don't you want Sasuke-kun to come back? Every time we can get him to come back, you always have to ruin it. If you're going to ruin my chance to be with him, get out of here!" she hissed at me.

My eyes snapped open; that was it. I was going to just cut her into tiny pieces. But the whole time my face was blank and I knew that scared her; but at the same time it egged her on.

Sasuke jumped down and landed to my left, out of instinct I swung a fist at his face, which he blocked; and went to kick him with my left leg. He took the hit, but didn't show how much it hurt. I knew it did, I meant to hurt with that kick.

"Why do you insist on trying to be like me?" he whispered as our eyes locked together. "You can't hide your emotions completely. You were born to be expressive."

My eyes narrowed, but my face nor my eyes gave anything away.

His did, he went all annoyed and slapped me.

I pulled my left hand back to my side. I gave a small bitter laugh. "What is with you slapping me when I don't show enough emotions for you? I figured that one was enough…I figured you'd got all that pansy shit out of your system and would start hitting me like a man."

Sasuke jumped back so fast, his face showed his shock, his confusion.

"You knew this whole time?"

I chuckled darkly and he flinched. "I have a demon in me idiot; of course I know when he uses his Charka. I just wasn't a hundred percent sure you knew." I frowned. "You weren't supposed to come back with me…"

Sasuke didn't have a chance to respond because Maru-chan popped in.

"Done reminiscing, Naru-chan?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

I smiled back, completely at ease now. All the tension Uchiha caused left me.

"Yes, enough for a lifetime or two," I told him with irritation running through my voice. "But, Maru-chan, remember, keep in contact with me. I want to know if _anything_ happens. Especially when you need to jump bodies again"

I gave Sasuke a meaningful look that I know he got. I didn't want Maru-chan to die, and I knew he had killed him in the past.

"Have you finished that Seal to extend the years I can live in the host?" Maru-chan asked with curiosity and excitement in his voice.

I nodded and took a scroll out of my pouch on the side of my left leg. I opened it and was looking through it, I almost got to the end before I stopped. I bit my thumb and another scroll came out. I tossed it to him and he was caressing it like it was his precious or something.

I saw Sakura shaking; she really was confused and scared. Then her eyes lit up. "You killed Kakashi-sensei, didn't you?" she demanded as she took a step closer to me.

"Really, now, Naru-chan? Congratulations, it seems we are becoming more and more alike as these years goes on. It's hard to believe that you aren't that eight year old just turning to the Dark Side, hu, hu, hu."

I smirked evilly, "Can I blame another death on you?"

'If this is the one that you have been trying to do for years, then be my guest."

I rubbed my hands together and took out my sword before Kabuto stopped me. "I need a female teenage body to put in my scroll if you don't mind, Naru-san."

I shrugged. "Got it."

I won't go into the boring details of Haruno's death, but I impressed four people. I ended up torturing her, but didn't really damage her body.

I was done by the time Yamato got there; when he did Maru-chan already had warning and would act like he just killed her—I had like a minute before—and Kabuto would pick up her body and run off with it.

Sasuke gave me appraising looks as I went on with the torture.

Why did I care that he approved and was proud of what I did?

**Because you want him as your mate, and everyone craves the love and acceptance from their mates.**

I ignored the fuzz ball and answered all questions Yamato had after the trio left. Sai kept to his word and I did mine. Before we got back into Konoha, I removed his Seal, and gave him a choice. Either he would go join Akatsuki and wait for me, or he would return to Danzo and help me kill him.

Let's just say before the mission to track Sasuke down, two Elders and Danzo were dead.

_To be continued..._

_**NOTES:**_

-Kagemane no Jutsu: Shadow Possession Jutsu

-Futon: Shimasu no Jutsu: Wind Release: Slice Jutsu

-Futon: Bakuha Katta no Jutsu: Wind Release: Wind Cutter**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~~~~NOT EDITED!~~~~**_

**MOON SAYS**: Well guys...after a month of waiting, here is the 4th chapter! I want to say that as I write each chapter...the story gets darker and darker. Be warned not only that it gets dark, but a little perverted.

**ANOTHER NOTE:** One more chapter left...and no, I don't know when it will come.

**Pages**: 7

**Words: **3, 426**  
**

**ENJOY!**

**~Love After Death~**

**Chapter 4**

"You know," I said, as I licked the blood off my fingers, one by one. "You're pretty good."

Sai smirked, and I knew it was a real one. It seemed that by spending more time with me and being free of Danzo, did him a world of good. "One has to be, dickless, when in ROOT."

Besides the fact that I refused to be baiting by the nickname he bestowed upon me, I heard the undertone in his voice and saw a certain look in his eyes that surprised me. It was lust…since when did this emotionless teenage start feeling things such as lust? I raised an eyebrow. "Are you eye fucking me now, Ink Boy?"

The short black haired Ninja didn't lose that smirk, which I wasn't sure if it was pissing me off or not, but just raised an eyebrow of his. "And?"

I shrugged. "It's not like I'm not used to guys wanting to fuck me." Ink Boy chuckled as I went on. "You, on the other hand, it seems weird. Because of the whole emotionless ROOT thing you had going on."

It was Sai's turn to shrug. "It isn't like I haven't fucked someone before…and you are pretty hot."

I snorted. "Just calling me hot, pretty boy, isn't going to get me in your bed."

"We aren't near a bed; but there is a tree over there I could take you up against."

Honestly? I didn't know what to think. The Sai from my time was never interested in me…

**Because you were an oblivious little fucker; he did give you a look or two.**

I rolled my eyes at my Demon. _I didn't want to do him then or now._

**Does this have to do with your mate?**

I wasn't sure, to be honest, so I didn't respond. By ignoring and not responding Kyuubi almost always lost interest in talking to me and just listened and watched what was happening around me. Or sleeping; he was a bored motherfucker most of the time.

I focused back on Sai. "I've never been taken up against a tree before," I informed him. "But right now? I'm not going to either."

Sai nodded and accepted my answer. The lust left him, but the smirk, did not.

"So what now, Imperious Leader?" Ink Boy asked.

I blinked, who knew Sai, the emotionless Ink freak wonder, would know about something as trivial as that name. I never would have pegged him to read Science Fiction.

I ignored it and tossed the thoughts out of my mind. "You are going to met up with a contact of mine; I'm sure you know those who are in Akatsuki?"

"I know a few," Sai nodded.

"Do you know Kisame?"

Sai thought for a moment. "He is from Mist and one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, correct?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "He is also blue and looks like a fish."

Sai didn't even try to argue with me over that one. Or tell me no one could look like a fish. But, like him, I knew of the Inuzuka Clan.

I summoned a Fox and told it to guide Sai to Kisame. Of course I gave him a message to give to that stupid overprotective fish man. Not only that, but I added a sentence in there that would get Kisame's blood blowing and Itachi on the defensive.

Oh what I wouldn't give to be there to watch that blow up. I wonder if it would affect Sasuke and his battle with his older brother.

I shrugged and just continued on. I had plans to make. A message or two to receive. I was also wondering how close the timeline would vary from here on.

Only time would tell.

~LAD~

It took a week, after I killed off the Elders and Danzo, for me to get the memo that Uchiha had ran from Orochimaru, my snake friend, to go after his brother.

I just looked at the missive. There were no signatures, just handwriting. The way it was worded told me it came straight from Maru-chan's head or mouth. But the way it was written, the physical evidence itself told me that someone else wrote it.

So that meant I was supposed to show it to someone. But to whom?

Half an hour passed before I took out a scroll and wrote a quick note on it and summoned a Fox. This time I sent it to Madara. I told him that Sasuke had run off and was going after Itachi. That little note telling him of Uchiha Jr's plans, meant that Jiraiya was going to be fighting Pein soon and that he and I would be meeting in person.

After the summon left me, I started to make my way from the window seal seat in my bedroom to the Hokage Tower. I was taking my sweet time getting there.

I had nothing to do this last week or so, since I got back from that mission that involved meeting Maru-chan.

Course how could I forget, killing dear Haruno? That was the highlight of the mission.

I frowned…I also remembered finding out that Sasuke did follow me into the past. I wasn't sure how to handle that piece of information. Was I supposed to work out what happened between us? How we could have gone from in love—if that was truly how he felt—to him deciding to killing me so quickly?

I didn't know what to think. I wanted to condemn him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to hate him.

But what hurt the most as…I couldn't.

_Fuck this._

I stopped thinking about it. I shoved everything that had to do with him—that I could, after all, wasn't I going to Tsunade about him?—and locked it away in my mind.

That reminded me...there was so some things I had to take care of involving my mind. Most had to do with the Seal and my dead parents.

But that wasn't something I could think about right now. I had business to attend to that involved some stupid boy that refused to die.

**You are in love with that stupid boy that refuses to die.**

_That _right there was something that I refused to let myself think about. Anything that reminded me, that after all these years after he hurt me, that I still cared about him made me hate myself.

**You shouldn't hate yourself because you love someone.**

_Even if that someone killed me and broke my heart?_

Kyuubi couldn't say anything to that and started being quiet for a little while. God knew I needed the quite.

I walked through the Hokage Tower right to her office door and opened it. I ducked the incoming stapler.

"Brat," Tsunade growled. "What do you want? I'm busy!"

I rolled my eyes at her. It seemed that the death of her precious student drove her to drink even more and this time her assistant wasn't stopping her. Yet, after—counting the bottles on the floor—four bottles of sake, she still was coherent and wasn't slurring much.

"I got a report from a spy in Orochimaru's little group." The blonde Hokage's attention was now fully on me, oh joy.

"What does it say? I don't have all day!"

Man, was that woman impatient. How could the Perv like her so much? But what could I say? I liked her too and a little part of me hated the fact that I did, in fact, kill her student. It was a good thing she didn't know, because I don't think I could have handled the looks she would have given me otherwise.

If she didn't join Akatsuki then I guess I could taunt her with the death of her favorite pupil. It would be a low thing to do…but still, if she didn't join then that would mean that she was rejecting me. And as the saying goes: an eye for an eye.

"It says Uchiha Jr defected and went after Uchiha Sr." I informed her as I leaned my back up against the wall behind me, which was right in front of her desk. "So what are we going to do about it? Kakashi would demand that we go after the little fucker and so would Haruno."

The old woman flinched at both names, took a big gulp and nodded. "Team Eight along with Yamato will be with you. Sai has disappeared with the death of Danzo. Most of ROOT came to me, but since we don't know exactly how many Ninja's were in ROOT we don't know how many left the Village."

I nodded. Of course I knew the true story about everyone that had to do in our plans now. I knew what really happened to Haruno and Kaka, seeing as I killed them. Both were quite fun, but it ended too quickly for my tastes. The Elders and Danzo's death on the other hand, I licked my lips just remembering. Those didn't end quickly, but were much more fun. Course, Sai was where Pein told him to go.

"When do we leave?" I asked, trying to look sober at the deaths of my teammates.

Tsunade saw a grieving child she loved and her eyes softened. "I'll get everyone and you meet them at the gates in two hours."

I nodded and went to leave before I paused. Something seemed to be nagging at me since I entered the room.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

I nodded again. "Where is Ero-Sennin?"

With that one question she seemed to be in so much pain. "His sources found the leader of Akatsuki, and he went after him."

I resisted the chuckle that threatened to escape. So the old man was near death, eh? Now I just had to wait for Pein to contact me.

Now all I had to do was pass around a mass scroll with instructions to certain people.

Everything just seemed to be falling into place.

~LAD~

As soon as I saw Tobi I was excited.

I had on my special fighting clothes: the very ones that I wore when I was really going to fight.

I had a blood red—that was like my fellow Jinchūriki's hair—tank top that cut off a few inches below my breasts, but I had black mesh up underneath my top. My skort was half black—like those eyes that cut into my soul—and the same red as my top. The skirt was black and the shorts red. I had boots that were black, but the designs that were on them were red. I had gloves on as well, they matched my boots.

The designs were my family symbol. My true one.

Everyone who looked at it would see something different, like those Rorschach pictures. But no matter who you asked, they saw death.

My Shinobi Headband, Hitai-ate, was hanging off my neck.

Tobi spotted me and looked me up and down. "Tobi thinks someone wants to play."

I clapped, nodded, and squealed like a school girl which made everyone in my group flinch and looked at me like I was some sort of alien.

"Come on Tobi, please," my voice was almost took a tone of pleading, which I knew made him smirk. Damn Uchiha. "Can we play?"

He chuckled. "What do you think Tobi came out here for, if not to play with you?"

I didn't think, and started playing. No one interfered; we just played, like we did when I was younger. I heard the Konoha Ninja confer between themselves. Mostly trying to figure me out, which didn't work at all.

Tobi and I stopped playing when Zetsu came and informed us of the Uchiha's fight.

"_They started."_

"**And it's boring! Stupid Genjutsu shit; though the little one broke out of it."**

Both Tobi and my body stiffened. "Who is winning? Itachi or Sasuke?"

Zetsu shrugged at Dara-chan's question.

"You know how Uchiha are when they enter a Genjutsu battle," I scoffed and gave Dara a fake glare, which I know he just smirked at. Even through that damn mask, I knew when he smirked. Call it my Uchiha smirk sense. It tingles a lot, now that I think about it…

"_You say you hate Uchiha's, my dear, but you always seem to be around one."_

"**Doesn't that remind us of that whole 'love equals hate' shit?"**

I growled at the bastard. "I wonder if you will be singin' that same tune when I rip you apart and make sure you can never become whole again?"

"Now, now, Naru-chan, don't be angry. Don't you have somewhere to be right now?" Dara asked me softly while chiding me at the same time.

I nodded. "Are they fighting too?"

Dara nodded. "Pein told me this before I came out to collect you."

"Wait a damn minute!" the dog boy yelled and our attention focused on him. Not a good thing at all.

"What?" I asked as my tone became all icy.

The dog whimpered and he gulped and it was the Yamato who asked what was going on.

I looked to Dara for guidance. "Is it time to begin playing?" I asked with all icyness out of my voice; I sounded almost tended and gentle.

He nodded and handed me my Akatsuki cloaked. "It's time to wear this for real, my Naru-chan."

I smiled took it and put it on. "Take me to Pein, Dara-chan."

~LG~

When I got there, the old man was on his knees, glaring at his old pupil. A couple of the forms were dead, but I saw three. Did that mean the old man took out three all by himself?

"It's about time you got here, little one." The orange haired one that was used as the main one stated as he turned sideways. He was in front of Jiraiya.

I shrugged. "I got held up, shit happens, you know that."

I watched as the old man out right cringed when he heard my voice; I had my hood on so you couldn't see my face, but it seemed he could recognize my voice.

I pulled it down and watch him become a step away from a heart attack. It made me giggle.

"Is the wittle pervert shocked?" I asked in my baby voice.

Ero-Sennin shook. "Naruto, is that really you?"

I nodded and heard the unspoken question in his voice. "Why? That's what you want to know, right?" I watched him nod and tilted my head. "That is a very complicated answer, but simple in a way. It's starts two years from now, when I find an Akatsuki member at the Valley of the End; an old teammate of mine. Sasuke Uchiha."

I wait for a second before continuing. "For months I start seeking off to see him, soon our silent companionship turns into a sexual companionship. On my way to see him that last time, my best friend Hinata is killed; and I run off to him. His eyes were glazed over and had a mad look to them; he attacks me, wanting the next Sharingan. But why would he need it? Itachi was already dead…my strength has been taxed for a few weeks now, and the fight was a joke. He shoves another Chidori into my chest and then realizes that he just killed his unborn child."

The horror envelops his face.

"Kyuubi has become attached to me by this point and sends me back in time to my eight year old self. I get picked up by a woman named Yuzuki," I saw realization dawn on his face. "Yes, you knew her as Katrina. She took me to Madara, the future leader of Akatsuki and I was trained. By age twelve I was a spy for Akatsuki; my codename was Fox. I took over after Orochimaru left. Who, by the way, is a good friend of mine."

I loved watching his face crumble.

"After coming back a lot of things became clearer to me. I actually hated a lot of people that I thought I loved in my first life. You, for example. You kept everything that mattered hidden from me. You treated me like a child when you knew I wasn't. You left me to rot in Konoha when you had the power to take me away and save me."

Guilt, instead of pain, took over his face.

"Thought I didn't know that you were my godfather, did I? Dear dad told me when I was about to rip off the seal and let Kyuubi come out with nine tails. You could have saved me, kept all this death from happening, but you didn't. Kakashi, Haruno, and Konoha's death is on your hands."

The bastard had nerve to start crying.

"And don't even think about that stupid prophecy that the old Toad gave. Negato and I are very good friends; and when the time comes we will fulfill it. Just not the way you wanted us too." I took another look at him, the all powerful Sennin I used to look up too. I spat at the ground near him. "Pein, take care of this trash."

I turned my back on him and walked away, my ears hearing his screams. And a smile one that gave others nightmares had taken over my face.

~LAD~

The hood was back over my head as I walked into Akatsuki's meeting room. Everyone's eyes turned to me; everyone that I could see smiled or smirked in a way.

"You know, girly, that was a low blow. The man was going to die soon and you just had to make me torture him, didn't you?" Kisame chuckled.

"But that's what makes us love her so, yn!" Deidara commented with a half grin.

"No, it's because she brings us the most money," Kakuzu pointed out.

We all rolled our eyes at him. I knew he cared; I was partnered with him for a few months.

I laughed and held my hands up and threw my hood back. "It seems we lost one of our own recently, though he was a really big pain in my ass."

"You mean, pain as in trying to get in your pants." Sasori muttered loud enough for us to hear.

I glared at the way where he used to stand. "Bastard even tried to do it in a Genjutsu!" that earned me a few laughs, and I growled at them.

"We may have lost a member, but it seems we got a few," I said as I poked my head around Hidan and then I went blank.

There, in all his Uchiha glory, was Sasuke with his little band of misfits.

In my old life I would have screamed, or thrown a tantrum.

**What are you talking about, kit? You still do that.**

_Shut up._

Instead of screaming, I totally ignore him…something he really hates; though he would never admit it. I saw his eyes narrow and he glared up a storm at me; and I knew he knew what I was doing. I just smirked at him.

"Everyone today is a glorious occasion, even if we lost the perverted bastard named Uchiha Sr! Which reminds me," I muttered the last part. "I got to hunt up Uchiha grandpa so I can kick his ass."

Kakuzu announced he was taking bets on that fight and I raised an eyebrow at him, then sighed and shrugged; what could I do? You couldn't, after all, pick your family.

**Wasn't that what you did?**

I ignored Kyuubi, even if he was right. I had been waiting since I first got into Akatsuki to do this; and he wasn't going to ruin it!

"Anyway, today, we are complete!"

Kisame ran forward, picked me up and spun me around. A few clapped, Deidara started jumping up and down; and I could have sworn I saw Hidan smirk before he ran off to go celebrate by doing a ritual. Kakuzu, apparently, had an ongoing bet and went to collect his winnings. Black Zetsu was throwing insults at me, while his White half was trying to make peace.

I saw Zuki in a corner and ran into her open arms. It had been years since I had seen my sister and mother figure. Dara was behind her and he started messing with my hair. I laughed.

This was my real family; and for once, I was thankful that Sasuke shoved two Chidoris through my chest.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**~~~~~NOT EDITED~~~~**_

**MOON SAYS: **Okay guys, this is the last chapter! Oh boy, I was almost crying at one point and now I'm dead tried. I hope you enjoyed the ride and thanks for sticking with me! Next on my list, is to finish Let Go!**  
**

**Pages: **7**  
**

**Words: **3, 508**  
**

**ENJOY!**

**~Love After Death~**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke was always one that if he wanted something, he would get it no matter what. If he wanted to say something to you, he would. If he wanted to kick your ass he would. He was one of those quiet pushers. But he knew me, just as I knew him.

And for that I was thankful.

Uchiha was a genius after all. That fucker knew when to push and when to just sit back. And that was what he did.

Why?

We both knew he wanted to get to the bottom of all this shit between us; but he knew that I had to be ready for it. If not, the same thing that happened when we met again (at Orochimaru's lair) would happen again. I would ignore him.

But he didn't make it easy for me.

**Why should he? **Kyuubi chuckled in my head.** Uchiha wants you and you want him; yet he is giving you the time you need to come to terms with everything.**

_Fucker, if I want your opinion I'll get my ass in that cage of yours and beat it out of you._

Fucker laughed again. **What cage? We are almost merged completely and said cage is gone.**

Two seconds later said cage was back up and annoying the shit out of its inmate. Course, it was making my day, what with all the curses that were being shouted in my head.

A week went by before I could catch Madara and kick his ass. Zuki had taught me how to get past his Time and Space Jutsus. As soon as I caught him, it seemed everyone was actually there in a split second. Oh well, I guess my skills were being put on for show.

Dara-chan tried to get out of the fight, and either forgot that I knew how to get past his stupid Jutsu or never knew it in the first place.

"Please, Naru-chan! Don't be mad!" Dara-chan pleaded. Freak actually pleaded. Zuki must have been on his ass too.

"Don't be mad?" I hissed. "You went behind my back, you _know _what he did and yet you let him near me? If Kisame or the others knew you would be very much dead."

"What don't I know?" Kisame thundered as he glared at Madara.

I smirked as Madara actually cringed. "And don't forget Zuki…"

As I trailed off I launched myself at him. As a habit when we fought, he didn't use his Jutsu because how am I to learn when we couldn't hit each other? He couldn't age my strength and form much when he was transparent.

I roundhouse kicked him with my right leg and before he hit the tree two foot behind him, I was there my left foot waiting for his back to connected with it.

And when it did I heard something breaking; but I didn't care. I was out of it. I was all instincts now. I had been wanting to beat the shit out of Sasuke for so long because of what he did to me; but I couldn't. For various reasons that I didn't really want to know.

It took two minutes for Dara stopped the fight. That bastard gave me enough time to vent and then stopped it. Ass ran off to Zuki for comfort and healing. It seemed I hurt him good; but of course, he gave as good as he got.

There was blood running through my hair—I don't know how it got there. I had a few cuts on my face, my arm was broken a few places; my right leg had every bone broken. My right arm and left leg were okay thought, besides a few scratches and cuts.

I sat against a tree and waited until I healed. It would be at least an hour; the more Kyuubi merged with me, the faster I healed. So, if I was lucky, it would take less time.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but certain memories always took over when I did. Know I knew why Zuki didn't sleep either.

When I woke from my past, I felt him next to me before I even opened my eyes. Minutes passed and I still hadn't opened my eyes or spoke. I didn't want to do the former, I didn't want to see him because if I did, then I would start thinking things that I knew fangirls thought of and I would rather kill myself then be one.

So I settled for talking, with eyes closed.

"What the fuck do you want, Uchiha Jr?" my voice was surprising neutral. I had thought anger or some other negative emotion would take over, but it didn't. Go me!

"I know you're not really stupid, Usuraronkatchi," Sasuke bastard said in a smug sort of voice; he always talked like he was better than everyone else. I could also hear that damn smirk in his voice too.

I sighed and just wanted to give up. For once since I got back I was tired of all this shit; I was tired of the game that the two of us seemed to be playing. For once I wanted to finally die. Would it have been too much to ask for it when Chidori number two went into my chest?

I opened my eyes and dropped my mask. I let Sasuke see everything, the pain, the love, the agony and I knew he could see how fucking tired I was.

The raven looked shocked, his mask slipped as well. Like always, he could see between the lines, he could read anything off me. Right now he knew I didn't want to fight, I just wanted to die. And I wasn't sure how he was going to take it? Would his madness return? Would he try to kill me, even if he had the Mangekyou Sharingan now?

"Really?" was all he asked.

I snorted. "Of course I want it; I'm tired of everything." I let it out in my voice and he looked like I had slapped him. "I just can't do this anymore. In some ways I am tired of living, but mostly, I'm tired of fight, of betrayal, of my endless struggle. As you can see, this time around, I chose the darkness. If only I had known everything I knew now what I did then. I would never have let people close."

Just looking at the bastard, I knew he saw what I didn't want him to see. He knew my struggle was mainly with him. He knew that I loved him even after all he had done to me. I bet the bastard saw even deeper than that.

"Are you tired of falling?" he asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

My eyes opened back up and I looked directly into his eyes. He was sitting on the ground in front of me; his onyx eyes darker than usual with so many emotions that it made my head hurt trying to separate them and figure out the reason behind them.

I laughed at him darkly and a small smirk found it's way to my face. "I have been falling since I was conceived; and I will continue to fall even after my death." Then as an afterthought I added, "My true death, that is."

That made him flinch, I knew he regretted killing me with every ounce of his being. I knew he loved me; but I also knew the madness was still inside of him. It always would be.

"I hated you after you killed me; I wanted to return the favor. You killed a child, one who wasn't even born yet." My voice was a sheer whisper and I saw the agony on his face, but I kept going. I knew this hurt him, but he needed to hear it.

So did I.

"But you also gave me the chance to start over; to find where I really belonged. I found Zuki soon after I came back and she took me to be trained. She took me to Madara and he was very interested in me; so he trained me as well. Once I was twelve we came back, Zuki did her stuff and made me a Gennin. I was actually happy; but all good things must come to an end." I muttered the last part.

"I was confused by you; at times you would make me scared that you came back with me; but at other times you made me love or hate you more. I was very confused, believe me. I tried to ignore you, hoping that if I did I would lose interest in you; that I wouldn't love you anymore. I lied to myself, something I promised I wouldn't do anymore; I tried to hate you, I tried not to love you. But you fucked it up after you got bit again." My voice held a tone of bitterness and something I couldn't identify.

"I tried distraction, other lovers, but nothing could keep my mind off of you. Then when I found out that you were my Sasuke; everything came tumbling down. I had thought it was you, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I was always scared around you. It's always been you who could hurt me the most. And without fail you always did.

"Then you killed Itachi, a repayment of a debt, and joined Akatsuki. I wanted to tear Madara apart for letting you join—since he knows everything that happened. And now you won't leave me alone; you've never left me alone!" I cried as tears started to form. "No matter where I go, who I fuck, you are always there. Whether in my face or in my dreams."

Tears started to run down my face, but my voice was clear. "You can't stop hurting me, can you? Why won't you stop torturing me?"

He was always torturing me, whether with his love or with his hate. I could never get away from him. Was this a sign that I can't? That I belong with him?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel him move behind me and hold me in his arms. My raven didn't say anything, he didn't have too. My body and heart recognized that he was there, giving me silent comfort like only he can, and started to calm down almost immediately.

I loved Sasuke Uchiha so much that it would rip me around; yet I hated him just as much. That combination was killing me, slowly but surely.

And he knew it.

I figured it was the same with him. He hated me for various things. Not telling him I was pregnant, not fighting back, for giving up, for hiding who I really was; for having everything he wanted, for loving him; the list was almost endless…just like mine.

Time passed: seconds, minutes, hours, I don't know exactly how much.

He hissed my hair as I leaned back further into his body. It was something we used to do before his madness took him away from me.

I knew I had to break the silence; for I was just as much as the victim as the one who was guilty. We were both at fought for what had happened; just as much as we were the one who got hurt.

"I hate you," my voice was barely audible. But the emotion in my voice told him that I was giving up, that I would let it take me.

More time passed between us before he spoke for the first time in a long time.

"I love you," his voice matched my own.

We were both giving up the fight; we would never forget what we had done to each other, but we could move past it. We would stop fighting and just be.

**~LAD~**

One by one we sent out missives to our undercover operatives; most of them were the Jinchūriki. We put a date on their messages that said when they should attack.

We had specific orders; try to convert (Hidan was quite disappointed that it was convert to Akatsuki not Jashin) and ask for a surrender first; the latter first, then the former; if they didn't then we were to attack.

Sasuke was on the Konoha team with me; as were around twenty or so underlings. We didn't have many senior members (aka the powerful S Class) so it was two per Village with many underlings. We had almost an endless supply of them.

We disappeared, him in Fire and me in Wind, into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade almost shit herself when she saw us.

"Naruto?" she almost whispered. Her attention was on me, until Sasuke moved. She hissed at him and he looked indifferent. But I knew better. The bastard liked it; he liked when people were afraid of him, or pissed at him.

I could swear he got off on it, seeing as we almost always argued before we fucked. And even that was quite violent.

"Naruto, what's going on? Is it true? Are you really with Akatsuki?" her voice sounded like it was going to break.

"Tsunade of the Sannin, I am giving you a chance, join us." My voice almost had a pleading note to it, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at it.

Tsunade's face went from sadness to anger. "I will never join! They killed Jiraiya!"

I narrowed my eyes. "So, just because of one death you are going to forsake and abandon me?" my voice was hard as steel.

Tsunade's eyes softened, "Naruto, come back to us. We will even take Uchiha back."

I glared and so did Sasuke. "Take him back?" I hissed and was about to hurt her, but Sasuke put a hand on my arm to stop me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down. IT helped that he was rubbing my arm…oh my, wasn't that what he did that one time before all of a sudden it threw me up against the wall and took me?

I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "You know you'd like it."

I rolled my eyes, but a little smile stayed on my face.

I turned to Tsunade and let out a breath. "You have a few choices. Join us and no one gets hurt; the Village doesn't have to burn and hundreds die. Or you could fight and we kill most of you."

Tsunade's eyes hardened and narrowed at me. "You aren't my Naruto! I will never join Akatsuki; you won't win."

I gave a dark chuckle. "We already have. I've taken down a few of your best already and scattered the organization that would have be a pain the ass for us."

Sasuke looked impressed as he put everything together; it took Tsunade a few more seconds and I knew she knew because her eyes grew big and tears leaked out.

"You killed Kakashi and Sakura!"

Sasuke laughed. "I knew you had it in you," he murmured in my ear. "You know, killing the fan girl is such a turn on…"

I smirked and just told him later. We were quite sadistic and masochistic Ninjas. I wasn't even sure we could make it half way through this battle before we jumped each other. And here I was getting wet just thinking about us fucking…

Sasuke smirked; he knew what just went through my head.

I turned back to Tsunade. "I also killed the Elders and Danzo," I turned to Sasuke. "That was for you bastard."

A flash of his eyes told me that he liked what I did for him and he was going to reward me greatly in a few minutes.

I gave him an 'eat shit' grin and turned to Tsunade who was crying her eyes out. "Also, just to twist the knife in your back further, I saw Jiraiya moments before he was killed. Actually, I was going to kill him, but he was too pathetic so I let Pein do it. I told him how he failed me and how disgusted I was with him. He kept the truth from me: who my real parents were and how he abandoned me as my Godfather. And you, bitch, were my Godmother."

She collapsed. "I didn't know," she kept saying over and over.

I nodded. "I knew you didn't know, but you still loved me. So I gave you a chance. Too bad you threw it back in my face."

Not even a second later she was dead and I was thrown against the wall.

"So," Sasuke purred. "You killed my betrayals for me. Such a devoted lover you are."

I chuckled. "Well, are you going to reward me or not?"

He gave a dark chuckle as he turned me around and slammed me frontward into the wall. He ripped our cloaks off of us and used his knee to part my leg. It only took him a few seconds to free his hard cock and start pounding into me.

That fuck was quick, very hard, fast, rough and painful. Exactly how we liked it. Though sometimes we liked it to be longer, but we were on a schedule. And here I thought we would have made it at least halfway through the battle before I started getting fucked.

But hot damn, did I not like it.

We finished, after killing a few people who tried to disturb our love making; which just made him fuck me harder. I guess we needed to try that more often while fucking.

After we were done, we cleaned up and found Shizune. I told her to gather everyone in front of the Hokage Tower within a few minutes and she did.

I looked over the railing and someone started to point. A stupid Gennin no doubt.

I nodded to Sasuke, who threw something in the air while I made the exploding tag exploded. That got everyone's attention.

"Alright, listen up and listen good!" I told them. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, quiet! I am taking over Konoha as of this very second! I am the Sixth Hokage. The council is disbanded and Konoha is now a colony of Akatsuki."

There was an uproar, but I they were silent once I yelled at them again.

"You have no choice; if you go against me I shall kill every one of you fuckers."

Someone screamed for Tsunade and I chuckled. I turned to Sasuke who disappeared and got her body. He handed it to me and I threw it to the crowd below.

"Tsunade is dead! She denied me and so I killed her. Now is your choice, surrender or have this Village razed to the ground." I located a few others in the crowd that were looking at me expectedly. I smiled and went on. "It is time, join me my friends!"

The Konoha Twelve were behind me in a second, minus Sakura of course. I turned back to the crowd. "I now have the most powerful Ninja in the Village on my side, what is your choice?"

A few were stupid and tried to attack me; but mostly they realized that they can't defeat me.

That night one fourth of the Konoha Shinobi tried to kill me while I slept. Sasuke and I killed them all and then had a fuck-a-thon. Sex had never been as good as it was that night. Of course…we left a few of the Rookie's in charge and went to a few other Villages to help. Those fucks were just a good.

And that my friends, is how I loved before and after I died. Of course, years late we still loved each other, still had fights, and still fucked like crazy! I ended up merging with Kyuubi and became the new Lord Kyuubi, as such, I was technically a demon.

Which meant I was going to live thousands of years; and so was my fellow Jinchūriki; but what about Sasuke, you ask?

Well, apparently knowing the Queen of the Demon World has it's perks. Since Sasuke was my mate, it was allowed for him to become a demon as well.

After that our sex life was almost insatiable. We, the Jinchūriki, ruled the world. There were fights, wars, and such that broke out, but we took them down and peace came back.

Peace didn't make us weak though, far from it. We trained every day, and fought with both demons and humans. Since we were Lords and Ladies of the demon world we had to rule it too; just like the human world. We got many work outs and many fuck outs.

Life was good. And I was still glad, years later, that a Chidori was shoved into my chest…twice, that and the Uchiha madness. It was because of those two things that I was able to be with the love of my existence happily.

And that folks, is all!

_Fin_


End file.
